


Косяки (дополнение)

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Porn With Plot, References to Drugs, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: Развитие ночных приключений Неро на горизонтальной поверхности.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 1





	Косяки (дополнение)

**Author's Note:**

> Всё ещё скидка на то, что эта работа 2011-го года.  
> И чуть ли не "мой первый слеш". С кучей типичных слешных условностей разряда первых фичков.

Это как игра с огнем, и Неро искренне надеется, что его должно обжечь.

Голова кружится, и очень тепло от того, что Данте прижимает его к себе и кусает его губы.

«Да, что-то слишком горячо».

Охотник отвлекается от его губ, и матерясь, достает смятый косяк, который оказался зажат между ними.

Парень громко смеётся, ему сейчас как-то плевать, что косяк что-то прожег. При ярком голубом сиянии так смешно выглядит обиженное лицо Данте.

— Чего ржешь? Это мой любимый плащ.

— Забей, — искренне советует Неро, наконец поняв, что его так смешит…

Он долго-долго вглядывается в глаза полудемона, чувствуя себя до ужаса пьяным/укуренным/обдолбанным, прежде чем четко формулирует слова, так как мыслей нет. А те, что есть, уже не сформулируешь.

— Хочу тебя.

— Наоборот будет безопаснее, — улыбается Данте, расстегивая на нём кофту.

Неро не догоняет, почему он уже обнажен по пояс, и от чего ему так холодно. Или жарко? Ничего не разобрать. И только сердце возомнило себя ударной установкой, а мыслей нет, и теплая ладонь, недвусмысленно накрывшая его пах, рождает совершенно противоречивые чувства. От неожиданного смущения до вполне определенного желания.

Данте тянет его на себя, целуя в губы и заставляя сесть себе на колени. Парень обхватывает его ногами, целенаправленно царапая его спину ногтями, стараясь хоть как-то выплеснуть бушующий внутри жар и бесстыдно потираясь об него пахом.  
— Неро, немного помедленнее. Ты слишком нетерпелив.

Хриплый голос, заставляющий мурашки пройтись по спине, мягкие губы, захватывающие мочку уха, теплые ладони, проходящие по ребрам. И мешающая одежда, прилипающая к коже, сковывающая движения.

«Данте, сволочь. Я тебя ждал столько… Я тебя целую… поцелую».

И неумело, но очень старательно, парень приникает к его губам, проскальзывая языком в рот, сосредоточившись на полной потере координации и оторванности от окружающего мира. Блаженно утекли мысли, а от запаха мужчины рядом закружилась голова.

Данте опрокинул его на лежащие неопрятной кучей плащи, подминая под себя, не позволяя ему вновь взять первенство. Да и вряд ли парень понимал, что будет…

Довольно грубо стянув с него штаны и с удовольствием отмечая, что под его взглядом Неро еще сильнее смущается, охотник коснулся его сквозь тонкую ткань боксер. Парень с готовностью ответил на прикосновение, закусив губу, прикрыв глаза, приподнимая бедра, жалобно выдохнув что-то нечленораздельное. Данте улыбнулся смутившемуся Неро, показывая, что все нормально, и можно не напрягаться сильно, задумываясь о всяких мелочах, стягивая с него последнюю защиту рыцарей 21 века. Уже поздно.

«Слишком невинный для своих лет. Монастырь? Или добровольная тюрьма?» — подумал полудемон, делая неторопливые движения рукой, скользя по всей длине члена, большим пальцем обводя головку.

Неро, часто дыша, терялся в столь непривычных ощущениях.

Охотник почувствовал, как сердце пропустило несколько ударов, запутавшись во внезапно нахлынувших противоречивых чувствах, решив, что расслабленное тело меньше сопротивляется, а от вида лежащего перед ним парня, который отчаянно хотел получить разрядку, полудемон терял самообладание. И забивал на гетеросексуальность.

— Данте… — хрипло выдохнул юноша, зажмурившись. — Не…

— Да, Неро? — почти невинно поинтересовался охотник, наклонившись и касаясь внутренней части бедра губами. — Тебе что-то нужно?

Но парень был явно не в состоянии ответить, он жадно хватал ртом воздух, сходя с ума от ласк. Прикосновения полудемона, под которыми кожа словно горела, его теплое дыхание, совершенно не там где нужно, — этого слишком много. И он, выгибается, уткнувшись носом в чей-то красный плащ, задохнувшись на вдохе, кончает.

Мир и всё, всё, всё — уносится в неизвестность, а кровь еще стучит в висках, и дыхание не желает восстанавливаться, но он уже осознает реальность вокруг. Резинка боксеров врезалась в бедро, железные заклепки плаща вонзились под лопатку, по венам течет усталость, и в почти полной темноте, едва рассеянной голубым свечением демонической конечности, царит относительная тишина. Кого-то еще не попустило, а кто-то уже подумывает о продолжении.

«Такой потерянный, открытый и беззащитный» — с какой-то нежностью думает Данте, накрывая его своим телом, касаясь зацелованных губ пальцами, обводя контур, проникая внутрь.

Неро непонимающе посмотрит в светлые глаза, но все же кончиком языка касаясь подушечек пальцев, вбирая пальцы в рот. Не разрывая зрительного контакта, проводит по пальцам языком, разделяя их и щедро обволакивая слюной, просто потому что Данте не сводит взгляда с его губ, следит за движением языка так… увлеченно. Это странно, что он делает это с Данте. Странно, что он делает это вообще.

— Позволишь мне продолжить? — охотник наклоняется к нему, касаясь щеки языком, плавно переходя на губы и жадно завладевает его ртом, одновременно одной рукой разводя ему колени и медленно надавливая против тугого колечка мышц влажными пальцами.

Неро возмущенно выдыхает ему в губы, недовольно хмурясь и отталкивая его демонической рукой. Как будто он еще что-то может сделать — разомлевший от удовольствия и не определившийся с отношением себя в пространстве, ни хрена не видящий в темноте (потому что винный погреб освещает только одна деталь — демоническая рука) и ложно рванувший не от охотника, а к нему.

А с ролью пассива Неро был в корне не согласен, и, не смотря на то, что глаза закрывались, хотелось просто поваляться бревнышком, унять бешено бьющееся сердце и… понежиться — он активно вырывается из стальных объятий полудемона, который, к слову, очень быстро сориентировался.

— Солнышко ты мое голубое, — Данте крепко прижал его к себе, лишая возможности отбиваться. — Перестань сопротивляться.

— И не подумаю, — Неро дергается, в тщетной попытке вырваться. — Не хочу быть снизу…

— Прости, пацан, но место сверху уже занято, — смеется Данте, и лишая его возможности возразить, приник к его губам.

— Не хочу… — упрямо возражает парень, неожиданно показавшись каким-то беззащитным.

— Неро, — охотник доверчиво взял его за демоническую руку, — Я не настаиваю…

Парень ошарашенно хлопает глазами, и внезапно резко подается вперед, целуя, ластясь и нагло испытывая последние крохи контроля Данте. А последний в тихом акуе, не успев добавить «… но все равно тебя сегодня трахну», уже энный раз за ночь доказывая свою профпригодность, быстро ориентируется и таки просовывает в девственную задницу первые фаланги пальцев.

«На сухую не пойдет», — осознал полудемон, увидев кислую мину парня. — Пацан, пробей соседнюю бочку.

«А вот и хрен с тобой, сломаю. Пусть твой плащ послужит мокрой половой тряпкой», — мстительно думает Неро, замахнувшись и снеся нафиг половину бочки. Но мечтам вредного девственника не суждено было сбыться — бочка была на половину пуста, и пол остается чист вместе с плащом.

Данте, не отвлекаясь от процесса (а то вдруг «принцесса» сбежать опять надумает), смачивает пальцы в благородном напитке и снова надавливает на сжавшееся колечко мышц. Настойчиво проникая внутрь, стараясь делать это как можно осторожнее, чтобы не причинить лишнего дискомфорта парню, который к этому моменту героически сносит неприятные ощущения.

Не то что бы было сильно больно, скорее слишком некомфортно, и остатки возбуждения окончательно исчезают.

— Только не думай, что я сторонник секса без обязательств, — выдыхает Данте, стараясь отвлечь его от ощущений внутри, ускоряя движения, и усиливая трение, добавляет третий палец, — И не думай, что я отпущу тебя… после всего.

— Что? — Неро приоткрывает веки, с трудом фокусируясь на нем. — Ты теперь меня будешь контролировать? Я тебе что, гребаный бойфренд?

— Нет, еще.

— Тогда… ах, какого хера?!..

Данте наваливается на него сверху, заставляя согнуть одну ногу в колене, потеревшись головкой о вход, облизывает губы и протягивает ему руку. Неро безмолвно хватается за него влажной ладонью и позволяет себе усмешку.

— Почему я?

— Ты будешь только моим, — глухо откликается полудемон, — Я жуткий собственник.

— Я не заметил, когда перешел в разряд вещей без прав.

— Ничего ты не понимаешь, идиот, — охотник целует его в руку, — Могу же я наконец осознать, что хотел бы видеть тебя рядом в моей постели каждое утро?

Неро не сводит с него растерянного взгляда — для него это самое неожиданное признание, да еще и первое, еще и от полудемона, на которого исправно вставал последние две недели.

— Мой, — не то зарычал, не то простонал Данте, одновременно полностью проникая внутрь, преодолевая сопротивление мышц, заполняя его, останавливаясь лишь на доли секунды, потому что дольше подавлять свое возбуждение просто не в силах. Внутри парня тепло и невероятно узко, хотя он явно старается расслабить мышцы, явно осознав, что иначе больнее.

Неро болезненно выдохнул: боль, не такая сильная, как он думал, вспыхнула красной вспышкой перед глазами, но, не смотря на это, член мгновенно напрягся. От слов ли или от защемившего чувства от осознания, что он в нем… Горячей волной по нервным окончаниям словно прошел электрический разряд, концентрируясь внизу живота, навстречу руке, плотно обхватившей член.

Данте нетерпеливо двигает бедрами, запрокинув его ногу себе на плечо, и слышит собственный стон словно со стороны.

Невероятное единение демонических составляющих и полная открытость друг другу. Быстрые, бесконтрольные рывки вперед, полная отдача и молчаливый взгляд, полный просьбы.

Неро сжимает его руку сильнее, паховые связки отдают непривычной болью от растяжки, а воздух кажется слишком вязким.

Темп слишком быстрый, что парень понимает, что долго не продержится. Данте вбивается в него яростно, требовательно кусая его губы. Полудемон не задумывается о том, что будет утром и к чему приведет эта ночь, он ловит кайф от тепла обнаженного тела под ним, от хриплых стонов, от соленой влаги, собираемой с кожи подушечками пальцев.

«Еще не много…»

Неро, торопливо работая рукой, чувствуя, что скоро кончит, замирает, тяжело дыша и теряя связь с происходящим вокруг, не ощущая ни единой клеточки тела, теряется в накатившей волне удовольствия.

Данте, почувствовав, как теплые стенки сжимаются вокруг члена, с трудом заставил себя приостановиться, чтобы не навредить парню еще больше (хотя понимает, что регенерация… Но, черт побери! испытывает страшную нежность, жуткую бережливость и еще кучу чувств, которые неизвестно откуда берутся в душе наглого, черствого, вреднющего и двуличного полудемона).

Ощутив, что он полностью расслабился, сжимая в ладони уже опавший член и стирая капли спермы с живота, Данте возобновляет резкие, отрывистые движения, пока наконец не изливается в него, выгнув спину, и откинувшись назад…  
Хорошая трава останавливает не только время. Или это не трава? А зацелованные губы, и отблески в глазах?..

Неро наконец начинает что-то чувствовать, вроде тянущей боли сзади или затягивающихся порезы на лопатке, которые он умудрился получить из-за заклепок на чьем-то плаще. Шеи коснулось горячее дыхание полудемона, парень, довольно прикрыв глаза (рассчитывая попуститься и пойти за хлебом, а там и домой), свернувшись в комочек и устроившись в его объятиях, тут же вырубился.

Данте коснулся губами его виска, ощущая, как отдаются во всем теле удары сердца, вяло подумал о том, что это чудо («с меня ростом» — ухмыльнулся полудемон) теперь станет его большой и самой любимой проблемой. Это же борьба не то с сестрой, не то с невестой пацана, с непосредственным начальником, таинственным Кредо…

Короче, дел воз и маленькая тележка.

*** 

По мнению полудемона прошло не менее получаса; дурь из головы почти выветрилась, а сопящий комок над ухом вызвал прилив воспоминаний. Внизу живота сладко заныло, но помня обо всех жизненных перипетиях парня, полудемон решил, что все же стоит отправить его домой, пока не рассвело.

— Просыпайся, спящая красавица, — Данте погладил его по голове и чмокнул в губы. В ответ на прикосновение демоническая конечность вспыхнула неоновым светом, Неро заулыбался и обхватил его за шею, с ребяческой нежностью потерся об его нос своим, заглядывая сонными глазами в глаза.

— Да-анте… — счастливо протянул парень, еще прибывая в полусонном состоянии — ему казалось, что пахнет цветами.

— Сильно болит? — участливо интересуется полудемон, щелкнув его по носу.

— Не-ет.

— Еще не отошел?

— Да-а.

— Ладно, вставай.

Поддерживаемый Данте, Неро встал, тут же повиснув на нем не маленькой тушкой.

Критично осмотрев сие белобрысое безобразие, охотник с грустью заметил, что засосы уже прошли; он умудряется застегнуть ширинку на его штанах без катастрофических прищемлений, помогает надеть жилетку и плащ. Потом ненадолго приставил подпирать стену, а сам более менее устраняет неполадки собственного внешнего вида.

Неро, акцентирует внимание не нем, чему-то ухмыляясь и, сдерживая смех, указывает на пятна на плаще.

— А мне-то что? — Данте пожимает плечами. — Меня в этом городе все равно никто не знает. А это, кстати, тебе.

Парень, в который раз удивляется поступкам полудемона, принимая странный букет.

«Значит, реально цветами пахло», — он понюхал розу, удивился разнообразию незнакомых цветов красного цвета и смущенно пробормотал — Спасибо.

— Нашел, когда смущаться, — охотник хлопает его по плечу, приобнимает и направляет к выходу. — Я уже думал, что ты сдал смущение во время ночных баталий. Позняк метаться, пацан. Ты — мой.

«Охотник, что б его…», — мрачно думает парень, радуясь, что в полутьме не видно покрасневших кончиков ушей.

На выходе (щурясь и воровато оглядываясь, ночные гости уходили незаметно), проходя мимо хлама, ранее упомянутого как дверь, Данте останавливается и, прижав его к стене, целует, чувствуя неожиданный стыд за многострадальную попу парня.

— Ты всегда такой спонтанный?.. — расфокусированный взгляд настойчиво обшаривает закоулки глаз полудемона на наличие стыда и совести.

— А как же, — расплывается в улыбке Данте, надевая ему на голову неожиданно взявшийся (не иначе у кого-то стырил. Ну не сам же делал. Ночью, матерясь и докуривая косяк… Всякое бывает) венок из красных гвоздик. — Ладно, мне пора. Прости, но провожать не буду.

До не отошедшего от вчерашней программы мозга не сразу доходит, что охотник исчез. Тяжело вздохнув, но все-таки чему-то улыбаясь, Неро пошел домой, вспоминая, что Кредо просил его зайти в магазин за хлебом.

Проходя мимо главного зала к выходу, удивляясь, что по дороге никого не встретил да и поломанного больше не нашел, умудрился не заметить валявшегося в отключке вчерашнего «брата». Споткнулся. Упал.

Сознание медленно отдало честь и укатило вместе с памятью о прошедшем вечере, синие полосы превратились в четыре дороги, по которым дружно шагали два батона… «Баунти» закончился, а райская жизнь еще и не начиналась, остался только шок.

Зажмурившись и с облегчением поняв, что смотрит на расписной потолок собора, а не на реальных богов, потер ушибленную голову, встал. Осознал, что находится совсем не там, где надо, недоуменно посмотрел на букет красных цветов в руке. Подозрительно понюхав его, почему-то вспомнил Данте. Осознал, что при нем нет оружия — занервничал.

«Точно, меня Кредо ждет».

Не удержавшись, демон внутри требовал сотворить какую-нибудь шалость, пока никто не видит, ногтем демонической руки нацарапал на статуе Спасителя предложение (понимая, что Данте в городе все равно никто не знает, а охотник вряд ли это увидит — так как по соборам не ходит), присел на пару минут, погадать на цветочках.

«Вспомнит — не вспомнит? Придет — не придет?..»

Истерзав цветочки, юный вандал направился к дому. Не понимая, что огреб на молодую и подтянутую кучу проблем и большое чудо, с наглой ухмылкой и не маленькими достоинствами, вроде неожиданной нежности и спонтанного траха.


End file.
